All wrong
by vahly
Summary: Tutto sbagliato... era tutto sbagliato nella sua vita... Almeno Harry così credeva. Ma gli eventi lo porteranno a cambiare idea... slas HD


**All**** wrong **

Tutto sbagliato.

È tutto sbagliato.

I miei sentimenti, le miei paure, forse anche quel che sto facendo della mia vita.

È tutto sbagliato.

Tutto.

Non so bene quand'è cominciata, ma tutto mi spinge verso una sola persona.

La mia nemesi, il mio tormento.

Colui che mai, mai potrei avere.

Solo per il mio nome.

Solo per il suo nome.

Draco Malfoy.

Avevo cominciato a percepire un senso di vuoto, attorno a me, già un paio di anni fa.

Un vuoto che non è mai stato colmato.

Ho cominciato a chiedermi se ciò che facevo fosse giusto, se la mia vita potesse essere davvero totalmente invasa dall'ossessione per Voldemort.

Ho cominciato a chiedermi, soprattutto, se fosse ciò che volevo veramente.

Se non ci fosse qualcosa che avessi voluto fare, qualcosa che mi rendesse sul serio felice.

Non ho trovato nulla.

E mentre venivo assalito dai dubbi e mi tormentavo ogni giorno di più, non c'era nessuno al mio fianco.

Nessuno.

I miei migliori amici, se tali possono essere definiti, si sono messi insieme l'estate scorsa. Già da un po' di tempo avevo notato un cambiamento, eppure facevo finta di non vedere nulla, mentre passavano il tempo a flirtare, a cercarsi l'un l'altro, ignorandomi completamente.

Quando si sono messi assieme, quell'estate, ho capito che nel trio non c'era più spazio per me.

Continuavano a proclamarsi i miei migliori amici, sbandierando ai quattro venti quanto noi fossimo uniti fin dal primo anno.

Ma la verità era che ero rimasto solo.

Totalmente solo.

E mi faceva male.

Non trovai il coraggio di dirglielo apertamente, ma la verità è che credo di avrli odiati.

Perché loro dovevano avere quella felicità che a me era stata negata?

Perché dovevano sempre sbattermi in faccia tutto il loro dannatissimo amore del cazzo e farmi sempre sentire di troppo?

Perché continuavano a ripetermi continuamente che c'erano loro con me quando in realtà non c'erano mai?

Perché credevano così tanto che la loro presenza fosse la mia unica fonte di gioia?

E soprattutto perché, nonostante questo, continuavano a fregarsene di me?

Non saprei dire quante notti insonni ho passato, chiedendomi cosa ci fosse di tanto sbagliato in me da farmi meritare tutto ciò passato, chiedendomi perché io fossi così totalmente incapace di stringere amicizie sincere, perché quella fottutissima cicatrice fosse così importante per tutti… Senza di quella io… io non valevo nulla? Era forse così? Ron ed Hermione mi avevano avvicinato solo perché era di moda ilbambinosopravvissuto ed ora che l'attenzione su di me sembrava essere calata non gli importava più nulla di me?

E così cominciai a cercare altrove quello che loro sembravano non essere più disposti a darmi.

Calore umano.

Tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno.

È stato il mio intenso bisogno di qualcuno che desiderasse vegliare sul mio cuore come non era mai stato fatto che mi spinse tra le braccia di quella che probabilmente è stata una delle persone più importanti per me:

Pansy Parkinson.

Sembrava assurdo, eppure è stata una delle mie storie più lunghe.

Con una ragazza, perlomeno.

Ed è stato proprio frequentarla che mi resi conto di quali fossero i miei veri sentimenti, che all'inizio non volevo ammettere nemmeno con me stesso.

La gelosia che provavo quando la vedevo con lui… riconducibile a quel sentimento che non avrei mai potuto credere di vivere in un modo così dannatamente intenso.

Amore.

Verso una persona irraggiungibile

Off-limit.

Draco Malfoy, appunto.

All'inizio fingevo che non me ne importasse nulla, ma poi col tempo anche Pansy si rese conto che qualcosa non andava.

Così un giorno cedetti e le raccontai ogni cosa.

Dopotutto, non potevo tradire la fiducia dell'unica persona che mi avesse mai dato tanto senza chiedermi nulla in cambio.

La vidi piangere, urlarmi contro, ma poi capì.

Accettò le mie scuse, e decidemmo di rimanere amici.

Oddio, a dire la verità siamo un tantino più che amici, perlomeno la notte.

Ma il sentimento che ci accomuna ed unisce, perlomeno da parte mia, è solo ed unicamente amicizia.

Non mi sono mai pentito delle mie scelte, eppure sentivo che qualcosa andava male.

Che qualcosa andava male a causa mia e delle mie azioni.

Il rapporto tra Pansy e Draco.

Non so perché, ma so che litigarono, ed ebbi la netta sensazione che fosse causa mia.

Così decisi che era ora di smetterla. Dissi a Pansy che da quel momento il nostro rapporto si sarebbe fermato veramente solo all'amicizia e nulla di più, niente amore, niente sesso, niente che avesse potuto compromettere la sua lunga ed indiscutibile amicizia con Draco.

Da quel momento, almeno per quanto ne seppi, tra i due tornò la pace.

Per quel che mi riguarda, continuai a divertirmi con parecchie ragazze, molte delle quali più grandi di me.

I rapporti con Ron ed Hermione si erano ormai raffreddati del tutto, ci limitavamo a salutarci e a parlare del più e del meno, loro non sapevano nulla della mia vita privata ed io non ho mai chiesto loro nulla sulla loro, ne si sono mai presi la briga di venirmi a cercare per raccontarmelo.

Continuavo ad osservarli, e di tanto in tanto mi prendeva la nostalgia dei vecchi tempi, ma mi limitavo ad osservarli da lontano.

Non che non ci soffrissi, ma non ero in grado di riavvicinarmi nuovamente a loro.

E non sembrava che ai diretti interessati la cosa importasse granché.

Praticamente smisi di studiare, ciononostante continuai a mantenere una buona media pressoché in tutte le materie.

Tranne pozioni, naturalmente.

Tutti i professori erano convinti che io facessi le nottate, ed ogni volta si complimentavano con me per l'ottima preparazione. In realtà non facevo altro che ascoltare in classe e dare una letta agli appunti. Degli altri, ovviamente.

Potrei sbagliarmi, ma ebbi la precisa sensazione che Hermione fosse piuttosto infastidita da quella situazione. È sempre stata lei la secchiona, no? E Ron, naturalmente, la appoggiava in tutto.

Spesso mi chiedevano come andava, se avessi bisogno di una mano nelle (poche) materie dove non andavo benissimo, se volevo uscire con loro ecc. ecc., ma giurerei che nei loro occhi c'era una luce strana.

Disprezzo.

Ecco, credo sia questo ciò che provavano nei miei confronti.

Disprezzo e fastidio.

Senza di me il magico trio era inesistente e loro non potevano essere catapultati sotto i riflettori.

Credo che fosse questo che più gli rodeva.

Essere delle nullità.

E finalmente me ne resi conto.

Non avevo bisogno di loro., non più oramai.

E non solo: non li volevo.

Era solo per questo che mi ero allontanato.

Non volevo più che mi facessero soffrire.

Non volevo più che mi facessero del male gratuito per poi atteggiarsi ad amici.

Erano stati una parte importante nella mia vita, ma ora questo era finito.

Ed io potevo vivere benissimo senza la loro opprimente presenza al mio fianco.

Potevo esistere anche senza di loro.

Ero felice di essere finalmente riuscito a lasciarmi alle spalle il passato, e così corsi da Pansy per parlare un po' con lei.

E la scena che vidimi gelò il sangue nelle vene.

Pansy e Draco avvinghiati l'uno all'altra sopra il letto di lei, con i vestiti semislacciati, che si baciavano.

Ovviamente sapevo che Draco aveva numerose relazioni, ma tra il saperlo e il trovarmelo davanti mentre lo faceva c'era una bella differenza.

Occhio non vede, cuore non duole. È proprio vero.

Lo sapevo, questo sì, ma non me ne ero mai preoccupato.

Avevo accantonato i miei sentimenti per Draco Malfoy quando capii che non c'era storia.

Li avevo relegati in un angolo del mio cuore tentando di non sentire le loro urla laceranti, e quando mi accorsi che era impossibile sopprimerli, erano cresciuti talmente tanto da essere impossibili da gestire e da tenere nascosti nell'oscurità di ciò che racchiudevo nel più profondo.

Amavo Draco, ed oramai questa verità era impossibile da nascondere.

E Draco… oh no, lui non avrebbe mai potuto provare qualcosa per uno come me.

Quando li vidi, rimasi impietrito per un attimo prima di riuscire a muovere anche un solo muscolo. E quando questo accadde, scappai talmente in fretta che nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto fermarmi. Ma forse non avrebbero nemmeno voluto, dopotutto.

A pensarci bene, chi ero io? Un idiota che aveva avuto una storia con una serpeverde e pretendeva che lei gli rimanesse legata nonostante tutto ciò che aveva fatto, e che aveva una bella cotta (e forse qualcosa di più) per quello che probabilmente in quel periodo era il ragazzo che frequentava.

Ero l'ultimo arrivato, che cosa volevo da lei? Cosa volevo da loro?

Mi fermai al campo di quidditch, quando le lacrime cominciarono a scendere copiose sulle mie guance.

Rimasi così a lungo, finché non sentii una mano sulla mia spalla.

Era l'unica persona con cui avevo un rapporto decente, con cui si potrebbe dire che riuscivo ad essere sincero quasi totalmente.

E così era per lui.

Remus.

Gli chiesi cosa ci facesse lì, ma lui andò sul vago ed alla fine non riuscii a scoprire nulla.

Volle però sapere cosa mi fosse successo, e così gli raccontai della mia rottura con Ron ed Hermione, del mio rapporto con Pansy, del mio amore per Draco, di ciò che avevo visto.

E lui mi sorrise come nessuno aveva più fatto da mesi.

Per poi dirmi semplicemente che la vita va vissuta, e che bisogna fare di tutto per non avere rimpianti. Se tenevo a Pansy e non volevo perderla, dovevo capire prima di tutto se lei avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato e se avesse dei motivi per rimproverarsi. E poi dovevo scoprire se tra lei e Draco fosse una cosa seria, in caso contrario… beh, valeva sempre la pena tentare.

E così parlai con Pansy e scoprii che a lei piaceva Draco, ma che il biondino non si era mai interessato a lei. Quel giorno avevano alzato un po' il gomito e si erano trovati ubriachi fradici uno sull'altra a levarsi i vestiti, e la cosa sarebbe arrivata oltre se per caso io non fossi passato di lì.

Non appena mi aveva visto, Draco si tolse subito dal letto per tornare nella sua stanza.

La fissai sbalordito. Non avrei mai creduto che Draco rinunciasse ad una sua "preda" per così poco.

Mi ricordo perfettamente che lei ridacchiò, per poi dirmi 'tu non sei poco' e tentare di convincermi a parlare al ragazzo di cui ero, di cui sono innamorato.

E così eccomi qui, al bordo del campo da Quidditch, ad aspettare che Draco si presenti.

A sperarlo, soprattutto.

Ed ancora mi chiedo se questo sia giusto, se sia possibile realizzare qualcosa di concreto con il mio nemico di sempre.

Ma dopotutto, chi può dire cos'è giusto?

Ognuno di noi ha i suoi parametri e la sua coscienza.

E la mia continua a chiedermelo: è giusto?

È giusto?

È giusto?

Oh, no.

Non è giusto.

È sbagliato.

Tutto lo è, nella mia vita.

Ma è ciò che io voglio.

E questa volta, non avrò rimpianti.


End file.
